Valerie
by Tiara d' Cullen
Summary: I always wondered why we never lived in one place for long. Now I know.


**A/N: This is my first Twilight Fanfic so bear with me. Crap I feel like I am giving a speech.**

Chapter One

I sighed as we passed hills, forests and more forest. Another moves, another town, new friends, and a new life. I always used to wonder why we could never move to bigger towns, or cities. But, now I know why. Its because of who we are, and… Who I am, well who I have been since I was fourteen. I was frightened of what would happen here in this new town, whether or not we would be discovered, not like it mattered anyway. If anyone guessed who we were they were found dead the next day, and then it was time to move on.

Wherever we moved, had to be by a large forest, and we could not go by unnoticed, or secluded. My Uncle Jesse thought it would be safer to not be noticed, by humans. But by the next full moon they were dead, him and his four children and wife were found dead shot in the hearts with silver bullets. Others would be found shredded apart by the only thing my kind hated vampires. They were the ones who killed us, especially the white one Caius. I was never alive during the wars but my father was; I am only seventeen, with no future except waiting for my sol to come along so that I can control my changing.

I bet you are wondering what I am. Well, if you have not guess by now I am sorry for you. I am a werewolf. My family and I are the last of our kind, we come from a long line of werewolves, we are the stuff of nightmares, and from the darkest part of your imagination. We are killers, each generation stronger than the next. I wish that my father had never bitten me; sure I am now an immortal. But, there are downsides to this as well, I stop aging when I am eighteen, I hunger for animal flesh, or occasionally human.

My dad calling out interrupted me out of my reverie. "Okay we're here. Welcome to Forks." I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I yawned and grabbed my backpack and jumped out of the truck. "Well, technically not Forks we are right on the border of the La Push reservation." He corrected himself. I rolled my eyes and went to the back and grabbed my suitcase and yanked it out of the back of the moving van. It was a plain blue one, with black handles. I nodded and said "Dad, please let this be our last move. I am tired of moving place to place. And look at all the woods around here, plus its just you and me know and we both have great self control." I said hoping that this would be the last.

He just looked at me with his eyes "Kiddo you know why we can't stay in the same place to long, people start to wonder. Now you go and pick your bedroom, I really don't care which one I have." He said as he continued to grab bags from out of the back of the moving van.

I nodded "Okay dad." I picked up the keys and walked up to my new house and my new front door. I checked the keys to see which one fit. I slid it in and turned the bolt, and then I unlocked it. I hesitantly turned the doorknob and entered into my new life.

Chapter Two

I slowly peeked inside and gasped at what I saw. The house was modern not some old crypt like house that he usually bought. I jumped up and down as I looked up and saw that there was a staircase. I jumped and ran up the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me, which in reality is much faster than any human could run. I laughed as I almost ran into a door. This was going to be great. I surveyed all of the rooms and walked around the corner and found the one that I wanted. It had its own bathroom, and a huge closet and plenty of space.

I sat down on the floor and thought _Mom would have loved this place. _I felt a tear enter my eye but quickly brushed it away, I remember what happened to her so clearly as if it was yesterday. Well it was actually last year, she knew what we were, but my dad didn't have the heart to change her she was his sol. We were in Utah; we lived in a town called St. George, Utah. And mom was driving and she fell asleep at the wheel, we crashed into a semi. She didn't make it, we had her cremated, and my dad now carries her wherever we go. St. George used to be my favorite place, that's where we stayed the longest; it had great coyotes, the heat, and the desert gone. Now I am stuck in a wet soggy forest. I love the house but I hate this place.

"Hey Valerie can you come help us." My dad called from down stairs. Us? Who could he have possibly met; we haven't even been here a whole fifteen minutes. I rolled my eyes as I ran out of my room and outside. My breath caught as I looked out and saw five tall tan muscled men standing and talking to my dad. I mentally slapped myself, _Valerie, calm yourself down girl. They are hot, but not one of them is going to be your sol._ I knew my sol was most likely going to be some nerdy blond kid named Mike Newton, don't ask me why I thought of that name, it just sounds well geeky. I decided to stop being the houses private Greek statue (I am half Greek).

I walked outside "Hi dad you needed my help?" I asked. "Uh Valerie, this is Sam Uley" He said pointing to a really tall buff, Native American man. _Must be Quileute, oh shoot he's married?_ I hit myself, which earned a lot of weird looks from the guys. I said "Oh that's okay I do strange things regularly. Yeah, so what are your names."? I said pointing to the other guys. They laughed and Sam said pointing to everyone "This is Paul, Jared, Brady, and Collin. Guys say hi to Valerie." He said. "Hi Valerie." They all said, I could tell they were being careful around my dad; he tends to do that to people. I smiled. "Valerie say hi to Paul, Jared, Brady, and Collin." My dad reminded me. _Oh_ I thought. "Hi to Paul, Jared, Brady, and Collin." I said smiling.

"Okay that's great, go help them unload while I talk to Sam, would you honey?" He asked and gave me the look I sighed, "Yes Dad, come on guys." I said motioning for them to follow, and they did just that they followed like little puppy dogs. I laughed I am one, well a wolf.

Apparently they heard my chuckle "Do you laugh a lot?" Brady asked me or was it Collin they all smell the same to me? "Brady you never ask that, sorry that dork right there is Brady I'm Collin. You can tell us apart I always wear red shorts he wears blue." I nodded. "Dork?" I asked, "Do you even know what that means?" I asked. Paul I could tell he was the cocky one said, "Yeah do you?" He asked. I nodded "Okay then why don't you tell them what it means?" He asked. I stopped. "Uh, can't they just look it up?" I asked. This was getting awkward. "They could but would you please turn around?" Jared said. I could tell them apart by their smells.

I turned around and locked eyes with him, "Happy?" I asked. Brady smirked "Very." I looked into his eyes and my heart stopped, his dark brown eyes seemed to search me I felt a tug pulling me towards him. He was my sol.


End file.
